Cartoon Network Villain Battle Royale
Description It's Cartoon Network's greatest baddies! Adventure Time vs Steven Universe vs Powerpuff Girls vs Kids Next Door! Interlude Wiz: Cartoon Network has spawned many beloved shows, which in turn spawns great villains to challenge the main heroes. Boomstick: Like Ice King, enemy to Finn and Jake. Wiz: Mojo Jojo, enemy to the Powerpuff Girls. Boomstick: Peridot, enemy to Steven Universe. Wiz: And Father, enemy to the Kids Next Door. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ice King https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ptgVyzPFb8 Wiz: Before the Mushroom War that decimated the land of Ooo, Simon Petrikov was an ordinary man with a fiancé named Betty. Boomstick: That was until he found some weird ass crown that gave him Sub-Zero powers! Wiz: The drawback of this magical crown was that it made him- Boomstick: Batshit crazy. Wiz: Pretty much. After the Mushroom War, he found a young Marceline and looked after her, until his mental state wouldn't allow him too. Boomstick: And believe me, taking care of a vampire is probably the coolest, no pun intended, thing he's ever done. Since he lost his fiancé, he now kidnaps princesses and gets the shit kicked out of him by Finn and Jake. Loser. Wiz: He certainly has a wide array of powers though. As his name would imply, he can control all manners of snow and ice, being able to freeze people and create giant blizzards. Boomstick: Hell the guy can create sentient beings out of ice! Controlling them on the other hand... Ice King: Icipede! Attack! The giant centipede made completely from ice picks up Ice King with his mouth Ice King: Icipede no! Boomstick: Dumbass. Wiz: He also has an ice armor which he claimed to be invincible, which was proven false by Finn and Jake. Boomstick: Take that Elsa Wiz: Also his beard is...prehensile, and can be used in close quarters combat or even to fly. Boomstick: I'm sorry wha- Wiz: Don't think. Just don't think. That's what you're good at right? Boomstick: Yeah I gue-hey wait a second! Wiz: He has also studied Fridjitzu, an icy form of ninjitsu. Boomstick: So he IS Sub-Zero! Wiz: This Fridjitzu allows him to form weapons out of ice. Lots of them. Fridjitzu Techniques *'Numb-Chucks:' Nunchaku consisting of solid ice. *'Dagger of Chilled Glass:' A frozen short pointed knife, made of ice. *'Stars of Frozen Rain:' Small shuriken made of aerodynamic ice shaped like snowflakes. *'Kunai Attack:' (The action of throwing kunai) which are composed of ice. The user does not create them. *'Icicle Kick:' Reflects a barrage of icicles back at the attacker by kicking them. *'Force of Blizzard:' Launches a powerful blast of snow (from the palms). *'Flying Jump:' The act of performing an acrobatic airborne leap. *'Caltrop Hail Storm:' Fires small six-point spiked projectiles at one's target. *'Fake Jakes:' Illusion duplicates of one's self (in this case, Jake). *'Arrow of Ice:' Summons an arrow made of ice (but it is up to the user of how it is fired). *'Snowblind:' To temporarily vanish with a spontaneous burst of snow. *'Thin Ice:' Temporarily becomes two-dimensional, which lets the user hide in a sideways stance. *'Icy Breath:' Makes the user breathe a force of ice. *'Ice Sansetsukon:' A large 3 headed nunchuck connect together (Used by Ice King). *'Ice Kusarigama:' A Scythe link with a chain(used by Jake). *'Force Of Chilling Acid': Shooting acid frosting drops to the enemy to melt them. *'Switcher Fields:' Help the user creating ice spikes holes. *'Ice Key:' Opens any door with the key. *'Ice Booster:' Boost the jump of the user by a cloud of snow. *'Snow Style: Hidden in the Ground!:' Makes Finn melt down to the ground to move down ,see the enemy to jumping up with spikes. *'Ice Style: Blizzard Snowball!:' Jakes use this move to stop the Ice King gets up to his castle. *'Ice Style: Mace Hand!:' Finn master this technique from Ice Ninja manual. *'Ice Style: Scythe Mode' *'Ice Style: Handaxe Mode' *'Ice Style: Marksmen's Mode' *'Ice Style: '''Launcher/Catapult/ Gold Dagger Mode Boomstick: No fucking way. Wiz: Yep. Boomstick: Well there's a big problem with Ice King. If that crown of his gets knocked off, he's pretty much done for as his powers don't work without it. Wiz: Actually, in the episode "The Chamber of Frozen Blades" Finn and Jake used Fridjitzu without access to Ice King's crown. It's fair to assume that he can perform Fridjitzu without his crown as well, especially considering that Jake was able to create Numb-Chucks a second after picking up the book. However, his short temper and slow wit can often cause him to screw up, but he has been shown to be able to swiftly take care of his enemies Finn and Jake if amply provoked. Boomstick: He would be unstoppable, if he wasn't so goddamn stupid. ''Ice King: No one sucks the life from my penguins except me... and maybe polar bears, because that's just nature, Gunter. Mojo Jojo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gouq71eXfnc Wiz: Professor Utonium. Brilliant scientist and the creator of the Powerpuff Girls, a group of kindergarten superheroes with extraordinary power. Boomstick: He also had a pet monkey at some point that got super intelligent and his name is- Mojo: I am Mojo Jojo! Boomstick: Dammit. Wiz: Mojo Jojo is one of the most reoccurring villains in the Powerpuff rouges gallery. We'll be giving him powers he had that were taken away from him to make it more fair. Boomstick: Like we said before, the monkey is smart, building lots of technology to SHUT THE FUCK UP BISON! Wiz: He is cunning, being able to figure out an enemies weakness. Boomstick: And if that's not enough, he can breathe goddamn fire! He can also shoot spikes from his hand, change his size, and cause headaches by clapping. Wat. If that wasn't strange enough he can grow to giant size! Wiz: He is a strong and tactical fighter. He once soloed the Gangreen Gang without moving a finger. Boomstick: He also beat up a giant overlord (who even The Powerpuff Girls didn't know how to defeat) just by using his fist and a piece of bread. Because you know. Bread solves everything. Bread. Bread. Bread. Bread... Wiz: Are you ok Boomstick? Boomstick: Bread...monkey...bread... Wiz: Let's just move on. Mojo Jojo: I am bad. I am evil. I am MOJO JOJO!!! Peridot https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbcoR0XBCF4 Wiz: Thousands of years ago, aliens called Gems waged war on Earth between themselves, one group defending, the other attacking. Very few Gems were left over after the war. 4 Gems stayed behind on Earth: Garnet,Amethyst,Pearl- Boomstick: And Steven! Wiz: Not yet! It was his mother, Rose that stayed behind, then later gave up her physical form to make Steven. But we aren't talking about Steven. We're discussing one of the most coldhearted and ruthless members of the Homeworld Gems who tried to invade Earth. Her name is Peridot. Boomstick: Totally should've been Jasper... Wiz punches Boomstick with his roboarm Boomstick: OW! What the hell! Have you went to the shop about that yet. Wiz: Turns out they don't fix cybernetics at car shops. Boomstick: Anyway. this chick is smart as hell, and she's able to manipulate Gem tech with ease. She also has an EMP device. Wiz: She can even fly with her disembodied fingers. Pearl: Peridot got away! Her fingers were to fast for us! Boomstick: Heh. Wiz: Shut up. She's able to scale up WALLS, and even channel electricity. She also survived a giant machine crushing her. Boomstick: MOTHER OF GOD! Wiz: What? Boomstick: I just realized she looks like a radioactive Dorito! Wiz and Boomstick begin whispering Boomstick: We're getting paid for that right Wiz: Shut up! Anyway, Peridot isn't really good at hand to hand fighting. Boomstick: And she often runs off like a pussy. When she decides to man...woman...gem alien...up, stay the hell out of her way! Peridot: "Go to earth" they said. "It'll be easy" they said. Father https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxzp2vrFP3s Wiz: The Kids Next Door. A large militaristic group of children with access to a large number of weapons and even a moon base. Boomstick: I already have so many questions after that one sentence. Wiz: Good luck with getting answers. As a child, Benedict Uno lived in fear of his own father and was obedient to him. When his brother Monty Uno decided to rebel against the tyrant Grandfather, Benedict insisted that he would stand no chance against his power and as a result of his cowardice did not join his brother in the uprising, which ultimately did prove successful. When Ben grew older, he took up the mantle of Grandfather and became simply known as Father. Boomstick: Ok, for a guy who gets beaten by kids all the time, he's a badass! His most prominent ability is Pyrokinesis, which means he shoots fire at things! He can even create a giant wall of fire around himself. Man, this guy could help prevent hackers like a boss! Wiz: He can levitate and has access to telekinesis. Boomstick: Like a certain badass we know, he can duplicate himself. And he can even shapeshift, which he used to become a giant fucking dragon! Wiz: Father is more than capable of fighting well trained members of the KND, but is very impatient and ill-tempered. Boomstick: Well him being mad makes him twice as dangerous, so I'd still not go near this guy for any reason whatsoever. Better than my 5th stepfather at least... Father: I am...most unsatisfied. Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! It's a peaceful day in Townsville. Mojo Jojo is working on a device that can travel through dimensions. Mojo: It is done! Now I can destroy the Powerpuff Girls for I am MOJO JOJO! Mojo gets into the device, which is actually a vehicle that can go through dimensions, and turns it on. He hits the gas and goes flying through a portal Suddenly we cut to five children standing in front of a silhouetted man. Sector V of the Kids Next Door are facing off against their arch nemesis Father. Father: I am going to destroy you little snot nosed brats! Father gets ready to shoot fire at the team, but suddenly a portal opens up next to him and the vehicle driven by Mojo comes out through it and hits Father, carrying him through a different portal. Sector V looks confused Numbah 1: Should we follow him? Numbah 2 shrugs. We then cut to a green woman with a weird hair style standing on a warp pad, facing three other women and a young boy. This is Peridot, facing off against the Crystal Gems. Suddenly, the vehicle comes through the portal and carries her off to another dimension as well. The vehicle hops out of another portal and lands in an icy field. They were outside the home of the Ice King in the land of Ooo. Peridot: What is the meaning of this! Mojo falls out of the vehicle Mojo: Ugh... Ice King: What is going on out here? Father: None of your business geezer! Ice King: Geezer? All four villains are squabbling with each other. Father: THAT IS ENOUGH! A wall of fire erupts around him. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ptgVyzPFb8 Father: I've HAD it with you! ALL of you! I'm going to destroy you all! Peridot: No way! I'M gonna destroy you all! Ice King: Nuh uh! Mojo: Silence! I am bad! I am evil! I AM MOJO JOJO! You will all taste defeat! FIGHT! Mojo shoots spikes out of his hand at Father, who evades them and shoots out fire, which Mojo counters with his own fire breath. Meanwhile, Peridot notices Ice King's crown has a Gem on it. Peridot: A gem? Here?! No way... oh well. Peridot pulls out her Gem destabilizer and tries to use it on Ice King, but it doesn't work. Frustrated, she simply punches the crown, causing it to fly off Peridot: You're Gem isn't attached to you?! Ice King: No silly it's just a crown! Numb-Chucks! Ice King summons the Numb Chucks and smacks Peridot with them, then runs over and gets his crown back. He shoots ice at Peridot, but she avoids it by flying. She flies in and kicks Ice King in the face. Ice King: Ow my nose! Ice King shoots blast after blast of ice at Peridot. Meanwhile, Father and Mojo are still going at it, meeting fire with fire. Mojo hits Father with needles and punches him in the gut. He then pulls out a piece of bread. Father: Bread? What's that supposed to- Mojo smacks Father with the bread twice. When he goes for the 3rd strike Father catches the bread and incinerates it. Father: That is IT! I am REALLY REALLY ANGRY! With each "really", flames grew higher and higher around Father Ice King actually manages to hit Peridot in the leg with an ice blast, freezing her leg and causing her to fall down. Peridot: You clod! Let me go! Ice King: No can do snookums. Unless you marry me... Peridot: Ew gross! I would never settle with a pathetic waste of garbage like a human! Ice King: You don't have to be so harsh about it...anyway, gotta destroy you now! Ice King forms a large pillar of ice and slams it on to Peridot. When he takes it away all that is left of the alien is a shattered green gemstone lying on the ground. Ice King: Well that was kind of easy. Ice King turns to see an astounding sight Father and Mojo Jojo are facing off, this time with Father in his dragon form and Mojo grown in size Ice King: You know what I'm just gonna sit this out for a while ok guys? Ok. Mojo punches Father several times, but Father retaliates by clawing at Mojo. Father flies up and divebombs at Mojo, kocking him over. Mojo gets up and kicks Father. Father then picks up Mojo and throws him at a wall. Then he pins down the monkey and breaths fire and vaporizes Mojo's head. Father then reverts to his base form Father: Finally got rid of the monkey! Father turns and looks at ice King, who has a shocked expression on his face Ice King: Uh Oh. Father begins walking towards Ice King. Ice King creates a sword from ice and lunges at Father, who catches the sword and melts it. Both characters fly into the air. Ice King shoots a beam of ice and Father shoots out a stream of flames. They clash, surprisingly evenly matched. Father: Oh can we just get this over with?! Father turns into his dragon form again and breathes fire incinerating the Ice King. He reverts back to normal again. Father: There much better! KO! Father begins to melt the Ice Kingdom while laughing maniacally Results Boomstick: Liu Kang needs to take some lessons from this guy that was awesome! Wiz: Of course Peridot was out first, seeing as she has little physical combat experience and runs away most of the time. Boomstick: And neither Ice King or even Mojo with his over the top feats could stand up to the power of Father's dragon form, which shot a GIANT FUCKING STREAM OF FIRE THROUGH THE ENTIRE EARTH! Both Ice King and Mojo are far less competent than Father when it comes to battle.Also, hate to be captain obvious, but Father's fire trumps Ice King's ice. Looks like Father heated up the competition. Wiz: The winner is Father.Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:GameboyAdv Category:Battle Royales Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015